This World of Mine
by Road-kitsune
Summary: In death she found life. Now watch as she changes her new world, and maybe find the family she always wanted. Soon they will learn...you don't mess with a deity's daughter. Harry/Severus (mother-son) Harry/Bellatrix (mother-daughter). Het, Yaoi, Yuri, triad relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness, that is all she could see as she floated in the never ending void. Where was she? Why was she here? Memories assaulted her mind. 'Oh, that's right,' her mind whispered as she floated, 'I died.' It wasn't right really. After all she had done to save everyone. She thought at least her friends would be on her side. Instead Ron and Hermione had killed Neville and Luna in order to lure her out and subdue her. How long had she been tortured at their tender mercies under Dumbledores order. And didn't finding out he faked his death to reclaim his dwindling glory just grate her nerves beyond all measure! Now here she was, floating in a vast blackness, waiting to cross over.

"You're safe now my dear." She jerked at the deep sultry voice. A ripple appeared in front of her, shaping into a solid full length mirror. She gazed at her naked reflection. When had she lost her clothes? A young girl stared back at her with eyes the color of the killing curse. Silver hair, the color of starlight, fell in waves, curling around the delicate curves of her 5'7" frame. Hundreds of scars glittered against her alabaster skin. The mirror rippled once more, slowly pulling her into it. It felt like silk gliding across her body. She opened her eyes, 'When had she closed them?'. Looking around she took in her surroundings. The room was furnished in dark cherry wood bookcases lining the left wall from floor to ceiling. The other three walls were colored a deep burgundy red with a fireplace across from the shelves. In front of her sat a grey loveseat and two armchairs with a faint purple brocade pattern. A delicate wrought iron coffee table of black sat underneath a tea setting and a tray of small delicate desserts sat upon its glass surface.

Sitting in one of these chairs was a man of exceptional beauty. Standing at what could possibly be a height of 6'2", he dwarfed the chair. His broadly, muscled, frame spilled sophistically over the arms and sides. He stood, sauntering like a predator to stand in her path. He wore black dragon-hide boots tucked in leg hugging black leather pants. His purple cotton dress shirt lay untucked, yet took nothing away. She looked into his face to see rugged yet aristocratic features hidden underneath a trim beard of black peppered with grey. His short but spiked black hair almost hid his pointed ears and the three piercings in his right cartilage. But when she looked into his eyes her breath caught in her throat. He has the same color green she does! He smiled warmly at her surprised face as he held out a hand. "Come little one, sit with me, and I shall explain. First though, I think you need some clothing." Waving his hand lazily he summoned a long flowing dress and another mirror. She gazed wide eyed at her new dress. The violet silk, fell in one long elegant piece to pool at her feet. Strapless and backless, the gown was held up with a thin lavender lace choker around her delicate throat. Her hair was pulled behind her face in delicate waves, held in place with a barrette of silver; shaped like the Deathly Hallows.

She shook her head before crossing the room to sit politely on the sofa. The man sat casually drinking tea while she held in so many questions. After waiting what seemed like an eternity, he set down the China with a light clink before giving her his full attention. "Harriet Potter, the Saviour of the wizarding world. Let me tell you a story. Three women, called The Fates, had a single problem. They created a false prophecy, you would think it could be retracted, but alas once spoken it is set in stone. Now they must pick a child, so closing their eyes they picked a random child. This child, was Harrison Potter. A boy you say, why that can not be true, you think! One year later a bigger problem arose. The Dark Lord killed the boy and his family. What were the Fates to do?" This made her uneasy, causing her to squirm in her seat. "Earlier that day a God and Goddess recently gave birth to a new deity. The Fates hated these two higher deities, and decided they make the couple suffer." Her eyes went wide as she started piecing it together. He smiled a soft smile filled with longing and pain. "In the night they took the Goddesses child and placed he/she in place of the dead one for their champion to find. From then on this new child would be manipulated by the three sisters for their mistakes." Harriet shook her head. She could not, would not believe three childish deities would do this to her. She looked at the man with tears in her eyes. "Then who are my parents? Is Harriet even my name? Who or what am I?!"

"You are our daughter." Harriet turned at the voice. Behind her stood an elegant woman of 5'9" with slender curves, wearing a blue dress cut in layers swirling like water to her ankles. The queen-Anne neckline accentuated her throat and pale skin. Long, ankle length, silver hair framed her heart shaped face and orchid colored eyes. The beautiful woman walked around the chair to sit lightly on the arm. The two women stared at one another. "My name is Celeste, I am the Goddess of magic. This is my husband, you know him as Hades, God of the underworld, and the Grim Reaper. You are our daughter stolen from us by the fates. We decided when you were born to gift you with two names. Your birth name is, Renata Odessa. Names have power, so to keep you safe, we gifted your position as a deity with another name. You are the Goddess Hela, she who controls the magical underworld and all the dark creatures tied to it. Any dark creature will feel who you are, yet never risk your wrath by revealing you. They will bow to you and any order you give."

Harriet, now named Renata, didn't know what to think about this. Everything she ever knew was a lie. She looked more closely at the deities in front of her. The man so stern but so full of hope; the woman full of love and yearning waiting to embrace her. 'If this is my path, then I will gladly grasp a chance at family.' Renata stood from her seat, to gracefully stand in front of the couple. "What is my position as a deity, Father?" Celeste wept happily as she pulled her daughter into her bosom for the second time in their lives. Hades smiled serenely at his family together once more. "You control all of the dark creatures such as thestrals, dementors, vampires etc. When any living being with magic dies, it is sent to your personal underworld to be judged."

Renata was surprised at the power and abilities gifted to her as a goddess. "If I control the dementors then I assume light magic will not work for me?" Celeste shook her head smiling," No darling, you were born from me and I would not cripple you in such a way. You can use magic wandlessly and wordlessly, but you must learn the spell yourself first. Afterall, it would not be fair to everyone else." She nodded at her Mother in understanding, it did make perfect sense. She turned as her Father spoke. "As for all the dark creatures, only you will have their undieing loyalty. Simply masking your aura will create a shroud of anonymity in their presence. The only magic you can not control on the mortal plane is death magic. Blood and Soul spells are available to you with a drawback after each use. Whether this be magical exhaustion, temporary sense deprivation, or even blood loss, a price must be paid. Even the gods and goddesses do not get away for free."

Celeste clapped her hands together," Now that all the awkwardness is gone let me tell you what is happening next." Renata nodded her ascent. "Because of the problems in your previous world, we decided to get rid of them." Renatas eyes grew wide,"What?" Celeste continued, "They did you harm and as our daughter we could not simply let it go. Once you were murdered we opened the gates; proceeding with that world's apocalypse. They will die in fear and regret for what they have done. Unfortunately for them, the next great adventure is in your domain. However, you are not ready to take on such responsibilities so your Father will handle such things until you return."

Renata was puzzled, "If I'm not being placed in my own domain then what will happen to me? Where will I go?" Hades sat forward in his chair, clipping and lighting a cigar he smiled, "We have decided some time for you is needed. There is an alternate realm you are being sent to. Time is different and the other gods cannot interfere. The path there is already set and so you may change anything you like. If you want a peaceful existence or to raise hell, it will have no consequences from the other deities." Renata thought carefully about her choices. "Will I find my other half if I go to this new world?" Both parents nodded in confirmation. She smiled wistfully. She could not find love when she had been alive, seeing as her life was so thoroughly manipulated. "Then I believe necessary chaos benefitting myself and my family is warranted. I refuse to let anyone chain me ever again." Her parents smiled at her conviction.

Standing, Celeste held her hand toward Renata,"Shall we my darling? We have much to do before you go, and I would like to spend some time with you." Hades stood as well,"Indeed, I must settle your home and account at Gringotts before you arrive in your new world." Renata held her Mother's hand as the two walked through a door she hadn't noticed behind her upon her arrival.

The hallway she walked through was like none she had seen before. Dark marble columns lined the hallway to hold up the silver vaulted celing. The walls were emerald green making the windows pop. The Windows were stained glass depicting lush gardens filled with creatures playing. Renata was enraptured as she walked across a jade stone floor to follow after her Mother. Her Mother smiled at the innocent joy on her beloved child's face. Reaching the end of the hall Celeste drew Renata through a white gossamer curtain.

Renatas eyes went wide when she reached the other side. In front of her was a beautiful greenhouse. Flowers from all over earth, mundane and magical, were inside. She wandered through the gardens smelling the beautiful flowers and foliage. Turning a corner, she saw her Mother sitting on smooth wooden bench carved into a massive dragon. The white wood made the glistening grey and red tipped scales in its skin stand out in stark contrast. The pearlescent white and grey wings looked like something out of a watercolor artwork almost brushing the ceiling with their cosmic size. The plated underbelly was the same crimson red as the edges of its scales trailing to the tip of its sleek barbed tail. The smooth white head with its red chin and small scales enhancing shocking vivid blue eyes took her breath away. Pointed tall ears were complimented by even larger gently curving black horns leading a small trail of black ridges down its spine. Celeste beckoned her closer, patting the seat next to her as she did so.

Renata sat beside her Mother leaning into her embrace. "Where did this garden come from?" Her Mother smiled wistfully "I have been adding on and guarding this sanctuary for millennia. The plants here are all extinct in the mortal plane. The statues you will find here are all creatures who have hidden themselves from the world or exist no longer." She lovingly stroked the wooden dragon scales under her palm. "This creature we are sitting on is a Netherworld Dragon. They are a breed of dragon that live and thrive in the Underworlds. As an Underworld Deity yourself they live and work under you and only you." Renata blinked with surprise, "What do they do in the Underworld?" Celeste glanced down at her daughter before gazing back at the wooden bench. "Nethers mostly work like security Cerberus'. They guard Gates and the deeper pits. They keep the Silver plane safe and protected from the darkness of the Underworld. They also can be used in the same way as the hell hounds from the Hunt. Anything you can imagine or need done they will do." She shrugged one shoulder slightly. "Pretty much imagine a puppy who thinks you are its Mother and use its overprotective instincts and power to do anything to please the one it loves." Renata could not believe a dragon of such magnitude could exist out there.

Celeste gave a deep sigh as she rose gracefully off the bench. Turning sideways she held out a hand. Renata took the hand as her Mother pulled her up beside her. "Come with me, we have to get you ready to leave." She nodded following after her through the garden to the other side. At the end stood her Father waiting by a small pool filled with a silver Mercury like liquid. Hades reached out to pull his treasure in his arms. She hugged him with all the force she could muster. He looked down into matching eyes. "I have everything ready for you in the mortal plane. When you arrive you must go to Gringotts first. Once there, the Goblins will assist you in any trivialities I may have missed. If you ever need us you only have to whisper our name in a silver fire. Do you have any questions before we let you wreak havoc?" Renata thought for a moment before shaking her head.

Hades released his hold on Renata; sweeping his arm out before the silver pool beside them. "This is your portal to the mortal realm. Your Mother and I have ensured your arrival will be in a safe isolated area near Hogsmead in Scotland. Once you arrive in town a Goblin will escort you towards the bank." Hades led her closer towards the edge of the water. "We will miss you darling child, never be afraid call us, let us know when you get settled in your new home."

Renata hugged both her parents (and wasn't that an odd thing to say in her head) one last time before placing one dainty foot underneath the mercurial liquid. The silver liquid felt like a warm embrace gliding across her skin as she waded farther towards the pools center. Reaching the center she turned to face her parents. Smiling she waved as she fell, almost as if in slow motion, body enveloped in the warmth. The darkness crept up in her vision as she continued to fall through. Renata closed her eyes relaxing as she did so. She knew when she opened her eyes again a new adventure would begin. So with a flash blinding the God and Goddess who birthed her, the underworld goddess Hela, Renata Odessa Grimm was transported, a new destination awaiting her.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing to bring her back to awareness was the wonderful fragrant smell of trees and nature. Groaning, she rolled until she faced what she believed was the sky as she cracked open a tired eye. Where was she now and how long had she been sleeping? Slowly sitting up, she looked around her at the grand forest she had landed in. The trees were towering above her in their spring green coloring. The grass beneath her was thick and lush with flowers in bloom. The smells and colors of bluebells, early purple orchid, and foxglove just to name a few left her breathless with its magnificence.

She jumped as what felt like a cold nose brushed against the naked skin of her shoulder blades. Twisting her head found her staring up at the gaunt black face of a thestrals foal. The female, and it was because she looked, looked at her with her milky white gaze while sniffing her inquisitively. Smiling, she lifted her hand under the curious foals nose letting it sniff and nuzzle in delight. The foal whinnied, gently pulling her up by the hand in her mouth. Standing, she patted her new friend in thanks before looking around her for the adults. A snort had her turning again to see two large thestrals at her back. The two bowed their heads before moving around her to bump against the foal.

She started forward to touch them when a drop hit her nose. Tilting her head up more drops began splashing across her pale face. The adults whinnied and stamped the ground as the sky poured upon their Mistress. They drew closer trying to pull her under a dry leathery wing for shelter. She nestled close to a warm decaying leathery hide and sighed in contentment. She thought she could stay like this forever in the beautiful raining forest under the warm safe wings of the threstrals. Alas she knew she couldn't stay any longer. The rainy sky was getting darker as day gives way to night and she had places to be and business to attend to.

Patting the thestrals flank he turned his head down towards her to nuzzle as she asked, "I have to make my way to Hogsmead to see some goblins. Can you guide me there? I promise I will come back to you and when I do you're herd can migrate to my home to live and be safe." In answer the thestral huffed bobbing his head up and down before turning to her right. She pointed to her right in his direction, "This way?" He came back to nip at her ear lovingly before turning and walking away again. The female let her wing on Renata so she and the foal continued to stay dry.

The trek through the forest was long and arduous as she avoided holes, burrows and the like as well as the odd bear. By the time they reached the edge of the forest and what she now recognized as Hogsmead it was well after nightfall. Turning she reached up to hug the female who kept her warm and dry around her neck. "Thank you for everything. I promise I will be back to take you home." The two touched foreheads for only a moment but this one moment gave her a feeling of complete love and warmth. "Anka." She turned hugging the male as well, "Erasmus thank you for everything. I will return as soon as I am finished with the goblins" Both thestrals nodded their heads up and down in agreement. Turning they looked over at her on east time with a heart felt neigh before retreating back inside the darkened forest.

Waving farewell one last time she sighed, 'well here goes nothing.' The village looked familiar and after a few moments of thought she realized she recognized where she was. Hogsmeade looked the same yet vastly different. The shops were many yet fewer at the same time. Bourgin & Burkes, Ollivanders, and all the typical shops for purchasing items meant for students were there. The Horrible pink teashop every idiotic female student of Hogwarts brought there prospective boy toy was thankfully non existent in this era. And it never would if she had anything to say about it. Taking a step forward she decided wandering until she found a creature to assist her to the goblins would be a genius idea.

She had wandered through most of the streets looking at the many shops which didn't exist in her time. Turning left around a corner had her bumping into something. With a oomph and a whimper from the now realizing who not what, she gazed down into the tiny face of a goblin child. Round amethyst colored eyes gazed up at her with joy and awe. The child jumped away from Renata and was opening its mouth to apologize when she heard a female voice down the alleyway yelling a name she couldn't quite catch. The small child's eyes grew even bigger as he turned around yelling toward the women in the goblins native tongue of Orcish.

The gobliness came running over chastising her child as she pulled him inside her embrace. Letting him go the child bounced around,"Mama look I found Amar! She's even prettier than the stories!" The gobliness looked at her eyes going wide. "My Lady Amar I apologize for my son's behavior,"she bowed deeply" he should not be bothering you like this." Renata waved her hand,"Do not apologize children are always welcome to seek me out. What are your names and why do you call Amar?" Smiling the gobliness introduce herself and her son as Ruby and Fran short for Frankincense.

Stepping forward Ruby hesitated," Our King Ragnarok sent a message to all goblins to assist our beloved Amar, our beloved Mother, to the nearest bank if we saw you. If you would follow us we would be honored to escort you." Renata smiled nodding in agreement. Squatting down she locked eyes with the golden haired child," Young Master Fran would you do this humble Lady the honor of escorting me to the bank?" Frans eyes looked as if they would fall out they grew so large. Shaking his head emphatically yes Renata reached out for him settling him gently on her hip. Ruby looked awash with emotions of love and happiness over Renata's caring of her son. Together all three turned right at the next crossroad.

It took little time for the trio to reach a dark hidden alley with a golden Gringotts crest on a smooth marble door. Ruby pushed open the door with nary a sound in the night while holding it open for Renata. Renata stepped in gazing at the immaculate and simple by goblin standards decor of the bank. Gliding to one of only three tellers in the lobby she smiled. The Teller looked awed at seeing her with a you going on her hip,"My Lady we have been eagerly awaiting you my name is Tyran. Please follow me to speak with our King personally." Stepping down from his step ladder Tyran went two feet to her left to open an iron gated door before standing aside to give her entrance. She looked at her little escort with his head buried in the crook of her neck sound asleep. She ran a hand through his hair gently. The excitement had worn him out quickly on the way to the bank. Smoothing his hair away from his forehead she granted him a small kiss giving him some of her magic. It only works once but if a time comes where he is on her Father's door it will send her to him. Twisting to her right she quietly hands the child back to his Mother.

As she walked towards the gate to follow Tyran she didn't see Ruby notice her protection on her child or the Mother silently crying at her Amars kindness and love. Once she passed the door she waited as Tyran closed it before guiding her down series of hallways. Four hallways later Tyran paused in front of an ornate golden door. "This door is a portal from any Gringotts leading directly to the King audience chamber. This is where I must leave My Lady." Renata bent forward to lightly kiss Tyrans forehead,"You are one of my precious and loved children. My children should never fear my wrath unless they know they have done wrong." Tyrans eyes misted,"Thank you for your love Amar. I will treasure it forever as I find my way in life." Renata was gently smiling as Tyran opened the door giving her access to the King's chamber.

The room was not as large as Renata thought it would be. The ceiling itself was tall and filled with stained glass windows. Every window contained a different depiction of a battle won in history or one of a deity. The walls were of roughly cut ggranitedraped with fine silks of greens and golds. The floor although made of unyielding stone felt like soft warm sand on a beach beneath her bare feet. The room was empty aside from a regal goblin sitting on an emerald throne lined with fur and leather for comfort. The King looked well for his undeterminable age. Taller than any goblin she could ever remember seeing he was a well muscled warrior. Black and red tattoos denoting his accomplishments in life like badges of honor filled both arms and under the vest like armor. Dark brown and silver dragonhide leather pants and boots finished his ensemble. Finally she gazed upon his face. He wasn't harsh and scrunched like the typical goblins humans see with their glamours on. His skin was tanned and smooth with only a single scar across the nose to mar it.

She locked eye to amber eye with the charcoal haired King and bowed. "You wished to see me King Ragnarok?" He stood quickly from his chair to her side. "My Great Precious Lady I am unworthy please it is I who should be on my knees in your presence." She shook her head i denial,"As I told Tyran my children are precious to me. Never should they bow to me unless they know they have done wrong. Please call me as you would a beloved family member." Ragnarok nodded hesitantly before reaching a hand to her,"Please sit Amar you must be tired and we have much to discuss before you leave." She nodded as he guided her to sit in his own throne before he took a seat in a lesser throne appearing from nowhere across from her. As they situated themselves a table and small tea set revealed itself.

Ragnarok poured tea in a small delicate garnet china cup patterned with silver brocade and handing it to her with care. After taking the cup he poured his own adding cream as she did her own. She took a sip before speaking, "I didn't know Hogsmeade contained a branch of Gringotts?" He nodded his head,"We have very small branches like that across the world. We knew some smaller towns with businesses have great difficulty reaching the bank to do their shop banking with us. Having a small discreet bank in places like Hogsmeade makes conducting business for shop owners efficient and leaves the lines at the major banks shorter."

They drank tea in companionable silence before Renata asked more questions. "My Father said when I reached you, you would have everything I needed ready for me?" "Yes, your vault is open and your Father placed more money in then you will know what to do with. Your lineage papers are drawn up claiming you as the Lord of the Royal house of Grim. All files and papers are confidential and can't be opened even by the ministry. If any goblin other than the manager you approve of or myself open your files to give out the information they will be detained and killed on site in public. Not that any of my goblins would even attempt to upset you Amar." Setting her cup down carefully, she leaned back on the throne," What are my properties and holdings? I need something able to grow as my family grows with plenty of land away from any human towns." Ragnarok sat for a moment thinking intently the answered. "You have multiple homes including, Scotland, Bulgaria, England, Egypt, Japan, France, America, and Greece. Of those places of residence the ones with large land include a home in Japan, America, Scotland, Greece, and England. All five are of decent size and can easily be built on to or expanded in some way."

Picking up a small stack of papers hidden off to the side he slid them towards her. Opening one file she saw it was one of the properties she had requested. Looking them over she examined each house in great depth before sliding all but one back to him. She flipped through the pages a few more times to be absolutely sure it was what she wanted for the long term. She turned it around to face him," This one is perfect for now. It has a vast amount of land for any creature that may wander in to stay and the house itself can be easily expanded room wise. Please have it furnished and the wards placed for me." Ragnarok took the final folder," Do you wish for the wards to be placed in any specific way? Also, I must give you the Lordship ring and a manager put in place for your accounts." Tapping her finger on the thrones arm she thought about her options. "I want hard wards on the house itself, soft wards on the land to detect when something passes through and the ward to keep non-mag's from stumbling in. I will take the ring on my way out from my vault manager Tyran. We are already aware of each other and it would honor me greatly if he agreed." Ragnarok smiled at his Amar's kindness to his kin. Every goblin teller or manager in Gringotts around the globe wanted to have the chance to be her manager. Tyran was young, wise, and loyal. He would do very well in his new position.

Ragnarok stood up gliding over to her side of the table to gently bend towards her. Holding his hand out he said,"You look exhausted Mother, let me escort you to a suite so you may rest. You do not have to worry about anything ever again. The goblin nation will always be at your side." Renata was overwhelmed inside. She had never in her previous life ever felt so much love from anyone and every single moment in this new life took her breath away. She smiled wearily,"I would like that very much." Placing her hand in the crook of his arm King Ragnarok guided Renata out of the chamber to rest.


End file.
